


Third Thoughts

by Sid



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's just not comfortable with this.<br/>Written March, 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Beta kisses and thanks to the lovely and talented [](http://janedavitt.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**janedavitt**](http://janedavitt.dreamwidth.org/) , who may have begun to think she dreamed the whole thing. :-)

  


The handcuffs rattled slightly against the loft railing as Blair shifted uneasily on the bed. Why had he agreed to this again? Yeah, because Jim had asked, and he’d thought it might be fun. He’d played with bondage before, a little. Not cuffs, though. Scarves or ties, nothing hardcore like rope or…

  
  


He gasped as Jim’s tongue swiped across the head of his cock. …police-issue handcuffs, the real deal; wet dream of bondage freaks everywhere. Blair not being one of them, obviously, because…

  
  


The rattle of the cuffs was louder this time as Jim lifted and pulled Blair into the position he wanted, rearranging his limbs effortlessly. …not really getting off on this; no, not really. And obviously alone in that, because clearly Jim was loving it. This was not what he’d expected; nothing like his past experiences, which had been with women, for one thing. And not with Jim, for another thing, which was the real sticking point, because…

  
  


Jim leaned over him, and those eyes, intent and predatory, made Blair shiver. This was turning out to be a little scary, which was stupid; he knew that. He trusted Jim completely, right? They’d been lovers for months now, and Jim was good to him. Not always gentle and considerate, but that was all to the good. When Jim got excited, Blair got excited. They were guys, and sometimes they got a little rough. Hey, so there was a bruise or two sometimes, but half the time Jim was the one wearing the bruises…

  
  


Jim smiled tightly down at him and reached back to fist Blair’s cock, making his hips jerk up off the bed. So, up until now, everything had been pretty even. But things were distinctly uneven now, and even though Jim was typically very focused during sex, Blair had never seen a look quite like this one on his lover’s face before. This was the face of a man who might do anything.

  
  


“You look good like this,” Jim hissed, and the voice was just so, so wrong. Not Jim, not Detective Ellison, not somebody Blair knew or wanted to know, and this was no good, who was he fooling?

  
  


“Jim?”

  
  


“Mmm?” Jim lowered his head and licked a long trail from Blair’s collarbone to his ear.

  
  


“Jim, stop.” The last word was muffled against Jim’s lips as he took Blair’s mouth in a kiss. Blair’s anxiety ratcheted up several notches, and he felt his heart begin to hammer. Jim’s hand was still sliding up and down his cock, and Blair moaned in miserable pleasure. Jim’s tongue flickered wetly across Blair’s parted lips. “No,” Blair gasped, turning his head away.

  
  


Jim’s hand stilled. “What’s wrong?”

  
  


“The cuffs.”

  
  


“Too tight?” Jim asked, immediately rising to his knees and leaning forward to check, touching Blair’s wrists carefully. His cock bobbed above Blair’s face.

  
  


“No. I just don’t like them,” Blair said. Jim blinked down at him, and his eyes were clear and blue and disbelieving. But so normal, and so completely Jim-like that Blair began to feel a little foolish. “I’m sorry.”

  
  


“Don’t apologize.”  Jim scowled as he reached for the key lying on the nightstand.

  
  


“I agreed.” Blair sounded pathetic to his own ears. “I thought…”

  
  


“If you’re not enjoying it, there’s no point,” Jim interrupted. He sounded calm enough, but the corner of his mouth was twitching, and his hands were fumbling with the locks.

  
  


“But you were,” Blair said regretfully.

  
  


“It can’t just be about me,” Jim said, dropping the cuffs next to the pillow and pulling Blair’s arms down gently towards him for a thorough inspection. Blair watched. This was Jim in protective mode; a familiar sight. Cop, friend, lover, protector. All Jim. And so was the stranger who had hovered possessively over his bound and helpless body. Blair pictured those eyes and shivered again. Jim’s gaze flicked up quickly.

  
  


“It shouldn’t just be about me, either,” Blair blurted out. Jim’s brows drew together. “Seriously, how annoying would that be?” Jim opened his mouth, but Blair babbled on. “I mean, a guy agrees to something, and then tries to back out of it? That’s not right, man.”

  
  


“Sandburg…”

  
  


“What do you do with a guy like that, Jim? Look, you’ve got this guy on your bed, and you’ve cuffed him, like he agreed,” Blair stretched his arms slowly up over his head, “and you start touching him and licking him, just the way you know he likes, and just when you’re really starting to get into it, he starts complaining and whining…”

  
  


Jim’s head tilted to the side and he laid a hand on Blair’s stomach. “He does, huh?”

  
  


“Yeah, can you imagine? What do you do with a guy like that?” Blair licked his lips.

  
  


“Complaining,” Jim said softly, leaning closer. “Won’t shut up?” Blair gulped and nodded. Jim touched Blair’s mouth with two fingers. “I might have to gag him.” Blair’s lips parted as he exhaled a puff of air. “Something to think about.”

  
  


Blair nodded as Jim stretched slowly. Cold metal closed around his wrist as predatory eyes smiled at him.

  
  


Blair shivered with anticipation.


End file.
